The study seeks to further the understanding of how religion and spirituality function as adaptation resources through the life course. It will focus on the religious and spiritual beliefs and practices of African-American and Jewish older adults and spousal caregivers of persons with dementia and on how these beliefs and practices are integrated into the caregiving experience, as well as other adverse life events. We will also look at the life experiences of older adults and spousal caregivers who do not identify with a particular religion or faith tradition. The study will augment data from a study that interviewed white Catholic and Protestant older adults and caregivers. Combined data from the proposed and previous studies will be used to prepare an R01 submission later next year that will be a study of dementia, religion, spirituality, bereavement, coping, and well- being. In the present study we will continue to evaluate a construct we have defined as the Reconciled Life Perspective (RLP), which refers to the extent to which individuals have reconciled their spiritual beliefs and practices with adverse events in their lives. Those with an RLP do not feel abandoned by their religious or spiritual belief systems, but rather draw on them for strength and support and experience positive well-being outcomes. Specifically, this study seeks to learn how religious and spiritual beliefs and practices among Jewish, African- American and non-religious AD caregivers and non-caregivers influence how each adapts to adverse life events. It also seeks to determine the degree to which religious and spiritual beliefs and practices and an RLP are associated with positive physical well-being and mental well-being outcomes. We anticipate that strong religious and spiritual beliefs and practices will have a more positive impact on well-being outcomes for those who have developed an RLP.